The Year I Was Gone
by The Truly Impossible Girl
Summary: The year Elizabeth was 'dead' was a very eventful year for her, and it was one she will never forget. Oneshot for my Elizabeth Holmes series


**So this is the one-shot I promised, I hope it's good.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**November 2****nd****, 2013**

So today will always be the best day of my life. Even though the whole country thinks I'm dead, I've never felt more alive. For today was the day that I found out who I really am; and I know there's no reason to remain 'dead,' but I feel like I don't live up to my new name and I want to change that.

**November 13****th****, 2013**

It's cold, very cold. I've been hiding out for days in this old abandoned house and I don't think I can take much more of this. When I come out though, if I ever get that chance, what do I do? I mean, I can't just knock on my brother's door and be like "Surprise! I'm not dead."

I remember when Sherlock was 'dead.' He did something important. I hope I accomplish that too.

**December 1****st****, 2013**

I've been found. His name's Jimmy. He said that he'd been gone awhile too and that he wanted to be in isolation awhile longer. He said he was walking home from the store when he found me, well more like heard me. He said I was crying and huddled into a ball in the living room. I probably don't remember because of how sick I am; Jimmy said my fever was close to 35°C.

Jimmy said he was about to leave me there, I'm glad he didn't. I don't know how long I'll stay with him, but I know that I do have to leave one day.

**December 25****th****, 2013**

It's Christmas; nothing special though, just Christmas. I made dinner; felt like I owed Jimmy for taking me in. He appreciated it. At least, I think he did; he doesn't really show much emotion. He reminds me of Sherlock in that way.

I haven't told him yet, about my family. I've only told him to call me Liz and that I was on the run. He didn't ask from what, he just accepted it.

**December 31****st****, 2013**

I could be with my family right now, but I'm a little happy that I'm not. I know they must be a little sad, but I wouldn't think they'd be crying; they barely knew me anyway. They might not even want me when I come back. So I'm happy I'm with Jimmy.

He bought sparkling cider for the New Year, which was nice. And we watched the ball drop in New York City on the telly; he said he always did it with his mom when he was young. That's when I told him. "I never knew my mother," I told him. "She gave me up." I guess he felt bad for me because when the ball dropped he kissed my forehead.

**January 18****th****, 2014**

Today I just sat on my laptop and worked. I decided to take all my classes online this semester, under another name that is. I told someone at Oxford that I was, in fact, still alive and what my plan for this semester is.

Jimmy says he loves the fact that I'm studying criminology law and that he might need me one day. I'm pretty positive that it was a joke so we both shared a laugh.

**February 14****th****, 2014**

I never liked Valentine's Day. Jimmy's never liked it either. So we decided to make fun of it. We got all dressed up so we weren't recognized and went out to this really cute café. It was so funny we were all loud and obnoxious when we were pretending to break up. I still can't believe the faces Jimmy got as he ran out of the place XD

**March 1****st****, 2014**

I saw Sherlock on the news today. He had just solved a homicide case. Apparently a little girl was killed and her older brother did it. I laughed at the irony. Jimmy laughed too, even though he didn't understand why.

Now, as I'm laying here on the sofa, I feel kind of sad. I wonder what Sherlock had done when he discovered that the brother had killed his sister. John once told me, with these types of things, Sherlock kind of losses himself in his anger. This case was no doubt one of those cases.

**March 28****th****, 2014**

Spring break just started and already I'm bored. I wish I could go out and do something, but I don't want to be found. Jimmy asked if I wanted to go on a trip with him; he said it was for business. I still have no idea what he does and I've been here for over three month.

I'll find out tomorrow I guess. That's when we leave.

**April 1****st****, 2014**

I'm glad I came on the trip with Jimmy; I really do love it here. Morocco is beautiful and so different from England. Jimmy goes away to meet with associates during the day, leaving me to do things like sight-seeing or shopping.

The only thing I don't like about the trip is that the hotel room only has one bed, which Jimmy lets me sleep in. I told him he could just sleep in the bed with me, it's a big bed; but he said it wouldn't feel right.

**April 12****th****, 2014**

Well the vacation was needed; I wish it didn't have to end though. Jimmy said we could have moved there and get normal jobs and just be ordinary. We both just laughed at that. I don't want to be ordinary, I'm a Holmes.

**May 29****th****, 2014**

Finals are the worst; thank heavens they're over. And thank heaven summers here. Jimmy said he has to take another trip soon and I want to go. I really don't want to be left alone and those trips are fun.

I need fun now. Keeps me from going mad.

**June 2****nd****, 2014**

We're in Ireland; in the middle of nowhere, but still Ireland. I think I like it even better than Morocco. Jimmy rented a cottage and he's here almost all the time. Not like I care or anything, but it is nice to have him around. Not that I'm ever inside with him; usually I'm outside enjoying the day. Because I know once I get back to London I'll be stuck inside.

**June 21****st****, 2014**

Our trip was lengthened a little. Once Jimmy found out my birthday was on the 19th he decided we'd stay. Tomorrow we leave for home, but I really don't want to go back to that flat and be stuck. I really love having a bed to sleep in and I don't have that back home.

**July 8****th****, 2014**

I'm taking more online classes this semester. I don't want to come out of hiding now because I feel like they've forgotten. They did find the body of my 'murderer' about a month ago, but that only should bring them closure.

Thinking about all this today just made me sad. I hope tomorrow's better.

**July 9****th****, 2014**

Jimmy saw that I was sad yesterday and I think he feels bad; thinks it might be his fault I guess. He made me breakfast this morning and we watched horror movies all day. I love horror movies, so does he. He's even letting me sleep in his bed tonight; he said he wanted to get some work done anyway.

**July 12****th****, 2014**

Jim's still letting me sleep in his room; now to find out where he's been sleeping.

**July 20****th****, 2014**

I found out where Jim's been sleeping. This morning I woke up and he was next to me, which I don't mind. It's not like we're naked or anything so why should it matter? I went back to bed and woke up later to find him holding me. It was weird, but I let him. I never felt like I was important to someone before, but in that moment, I did.

**August 4****th****, 2014**

Classes start soon. I've been dreading it for so long now. In a couple weeks, I'll be starting my last year at law school; which is pretty great, but it's a little scary too.

Jimmy know that I've been aware that he's been sleeping with me. He actually blushed a little when he was holding me one morning and I sneezed and apologized. But that all doesn't mean we don't still sleep together.

**August 28****th****, 2014**

Jimmy brought home dinner on his way home from a meeting. He said it was to cheer me up from the first day of classes. He's really sweet like that; not all the time, but just enough.

**September 25****th****, 2014**

Things have gotten weird here; better, but still weird. I think I'm starting to like Jim, maybe even love him. But do I know? I'm just a 21 year old that's too scared to show her face to her family.

**October 1****st****, 2014**

Jimmy's sick today so I went out. I was very careful not to get caught; but that's easier now considering my hair is completely black now and it comes all the way down to my navel.

So I made a day of it. I picked up some Nyquil and ingredients for chicken soup from the store. But I also went to Starbucks and got a pumpkin spice latte. That's my favorite part of fall, all the pumpkin stuff. I think they're just so cute, especially jack-o-lanterns.

**October 17****th****, 2014**

Jimmy and I went out today. He loves Halloween and wanted to get things to decorate his flat. When we were at the store I couldn't help it, I picked out a costume and found a little plush jack-o-lantern. Jim thought I was full of it, but I think it's nice. I always get a costume, and this year wasn't going to be any different.

**October 31****st****, 2014**

Today was so much fun! We watched horror movies all day! I love Halloween!

**November 2****nd****, 2014**

I have to come out soon. Today marks one year since I supposedly died. There was a memorial on the news. I saw John and Mary, a lot of my friends from Oxford too. They all looked so sad. I didn't think they cared that much.

Jim and I watched the memorial service. He didn't seem sad or anything, but then again he didn't know it was for me. He said it was a shame the Sherlock didn't show up. I wish he would have.

**November 27****th****, 2014**

Jim knows something's up. He knows I've been sad, but I don't want to tell him that I have to go soon. I don't want to hurt him like that.

**December 5****th****, 2014**

Yesterday we were watching the news and it was Lestrad talking about a murder case, but that wasn't what caught my attention. In the middle of the interview he got a call and all I heard him say was "tell him to get over it. Elizabeth is dead!" That was when I knew I had to go.

I told Jim. Said I had to come out of hiding and that I'd keep in touch. He seemed hurt, so I just left. Today I'm back in my old flat. Thankfully, it's still vacant and I have only a little while longer to hide.

**December 25****th****, 2014**

I've been following Sherlock as he tried to find me. I'm a little surprised it was him who didn't give up any hope. I thought it would be John, he did find my letter after all. But Sherlock left it at a hospital for testing so I took it back. They already found that the letter had my handwriting and my 'killers' blood, so I took it.

Today I texted him. He needed a clue after all. And who knows, maybe he will find me.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**There you have it. Didn't really take me that long to write, but it was fun thinking up ways to deepen the relationship with Jim and Elizabeth as a character. You'll see in a few chapters of HGM that she's changed so much over this past year 'alone.'**


End file.
